Mysterious Saviors
by Miyuki Tsukada
Summary: Aya was just back from the holidays when strange things began to happen. Two guys saved her from school terror and outside accidents. But why are these two guys coming to her rescue and what do they want from her? Aya x Tooya pair. Flames are accepted. R
1. Chapter 1 Savior Number One

**Mysterious Saviors**

**Aya was just back from the holidays when strange things began to happen. Two guys have saved her from school terror and outdoor accidents. But why are these two guys coming to her rescue and what do they want from her? R&R please.**

**A/N: At last, my second fic! I decided to make another fic because my first one was unsuccessful. I hope I'll get more reviews for this story. I hope to get at least 8 reviews so that I can update this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi No Ceres. Never will I even own one.**

**

* * *

****(Hello) Author speaking**

**Hello story**

"**Hello" speak**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Savior No.1**

A couple of girls were waving at a golden-hair girl. Flowers were blooming here and there. The girl ran towards them.

"Ohayo, Aya-san. Thanks for the souvenirs you got from America from us," Miori smiled. Aya smiled back.

"How was it in America? Was it cold there? Is it early winter over there?" Chidori eagerly asked Aya.

"Good. Yes. No. It was late winter. The scenery is very beautiful over there," Aya spoke slowly. Suddenly, something touched her shoulder.

"Hello, Aya. What a wonderful place to talk! I heard you've given every single classmate of yours a souvenir from America except ME! Surely there's a reason behind it, right?" the school bully asked her as she spitted at Aya. Miori look at Arisa in disgust.

"How dare you do that to her! I'll report this to the principal!" Miori shouted. Arisa raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's so PATHETIC! LAME! Is that all you can do to get away from me?" Arisa laughed. Chidori scowled.

"The rules said that if anybody were found out bullying students, they'll be suspended from school!" Chidori yelled, trying to fight back. Arisa laughed again.

"Rules? Watever. No cases of anybody being suspended from school. Lots of bully cases happened in this school but no bully has ever got that punishment," Arisa spoke.

"I'll never a give a souvenir to such a person like you, rude and spiteful. Who wants you?" Aya spitted back at her sworn enemy "come, let's go girls and leave the dunce here." As the girls headed towards the entrance gate of their school, Arisa was boiling up. The word 'dunce' repeated in her head over and over again.

"Darn you, AYA MIKAGE!" Arisa shouted as she threw her paper-slicing at her. (about this paper-slicing, it can cut people's skin. It looks a bit like Naruto's Shuriken, except this is made out of paper.)

"WATCH OUT!" Miori shouted as she watched the paper at the back of Aya. Suddenly, all of the girls saw a shadow grabbing the piece of paper and throwing it back to Arisa.

"KYAA…!" Arisa shouted and managed to bent down as the paper flew centimeters above her head.

A red-haired guy about 5'10" tall stood in front of Arisa. He had such a serious and cool look that Aya blushed as she looked at his face.

"Keep your hands of Aya Mikage," the guy warned Arisa. Arisa looked at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? I'm not afraid," Arisa asked him coldly.

"I'm Aya's protector. Get out of here or I'll…" the guy showed his fist at Arisa. Arisa frowned and move away quickly.

"Wow! Is that your boyfriend? How charming!" both Miori and Chidori whispered to Aya. Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz not. You've never seen me going out with him, right? Besides, I do not have a boyfriend," Aya spoke to both of the girls.

"Hey! The guy left already!" Miori pointed at where the guy was standing a few seconds ago.

"Damnit! I want his autograph!" Chidori spoke in a childish voice. Aya hit her head.

"Hello? He's a total stranger to us. Whoever he is, I don't know. So let's forget about this event," as Aya left. Miori and Chidori looked at each other.

"She must be hiding something from us! I saw her blushing just now!" Chidori whispered to Miori. Miori nodded.

"Hey, why not we follow her secretly and see what's she up to?" Miori suggested. Chidori gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

"Who was that guy? My protector? I mean, he did save me for once from being bullied by my sworn enemy," Aya thought. The class teacher looked at the daydreaming Aya. 

"MS. MIKAGE! STAND!" the teacher commanded the golden hair girl.

"What is UNESCO?"(I don't know any hard questions since I'm not even 16 yet) the teacher asked her. Aya sweat.

"Calm down, girl. You surely know the answer," Aya whispered to herself. She looked outside the window when she saw a very familiar person on the tree. He putted out a signboard.

"United…Nations…Education Scientific and…Cultural Organization? What is that…" Aya thought to herself as she read the words from the signboard silently. The teacher waited impatiently.

"AYA! Are you looking outside there dreaming your journey in America? Quick! What is U. N. E. S. C. O.?" the teacher shouted loudly at her. Everybody laughed at Aya except Miori and Chidori.

"Err… is it United Nations Education Scientific and Cultural Organization…?" she spoke as she trembled. The whole class went silent. The teacher almost dropped from her seat.

"So… this is your first time you get to survive from my punishment," the teacher smiled as she arranged her seating position. Aya sighed with relief as she slowly sat down on her chair.

She survived from two scary 'punishments'. Her savior had helped her for the second time. How could she thank him? That guy disappeared just as he finished rescuing Aya.

She blushed a little as she recalled back the face of her protector. She must know whom this guy is no matter what happens.

* * *

**A/N: Flames are accepted! Okay, can you guess who her first savior was? It's easy. Well, here's the clue: he's a hero in the Ayashi No Ceres show. Review or e-mail me if you know who it is!**


	2. Chapter 2 Aya's exchange student

**A/N: I was thinking of having 8 reviews before I start my next chapter but my good friend told me it'll be quite mean to keep you all guys waiting for the next chapter. Anyway, I've a few reviews in just a few days! And so I'll reply to all my supportive and wonderful reviewers:-**

**To gunz: It's easy to guess it's Toya. Well, I can't say it's a fully Aya and Toya pair story. There's surely a little bit of jealousy here and a little romance there. But I'll try to fullfill your wish. Thanks for the support!**

**To anime59: Correct answer. If you really want an Aya and Toya pair, I've to see the majority first. **

**To WorldDominator: Thanks for the support, too!**

**To twinxbloomsparx: Surely it's Toya. It's not hard to guess it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aya's Exchange Student**

"Aya! Aya! Something just happened!" Miori shouted as she raced to Aya's table. Aya almost got a shock.

"If it's nothing to do with me…" but before Aya could finish her sentence, Miori pulled Aya out of her class. Aya didn't want to follow Miori as Aya struggled out of the strong and firm hands on Aya but it was no use.

"LET GO OFF ME, YOU BAKA!" Aya yelled at the blue-haired girl. Miori kept ignoring her best friend's yelling and screaming and pleas until she reached a place where an extremely big crowd of high school girls crowded.

"Where are we anyway?" Aya asked her friend who let go Aya's hands, leaving a mark on Aya's skin. The place was so crowded that the front door and windows could not be seen at all.

Something touched Aya's shoulder. A girl with pink hair smiled at her(I don't know whether Chidori has pink hair).

"The principal's wants you in her office," Chidori spoke. Aya nodded and quickly left but was pulled back by Miori.

"Err…Aya-chan, the office is over there…" Miori pointed to something which shocked Aya that her jaws dropped.

"KYAA…! How can I go in?" Aya shouted as she looked at the so large group of girls in front of the principal's office. More and more girls joined in to make a bigger crowd and lesser space for people to cross over. Guys were standing at one corner. Some of them frowned while others just stood cursing don't know for what reason at all.

"LOOK! He's looking at me!" a girl with auburn hair shouted. Another girl scowled at her.

"NO! He's looking at me!" she argued. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair stood between the two quarreling girls.

"Silly! YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! He's looking at the prettiest girl in the world, which is ME!" the girl laughed. The two girls looked at the blonde hair girl in disgust.

" 'scuse me! Could you give way to somebody who's entering the office?" Miori tried to push herself into the crowd while Chidori and Aya followed. All the girls looked at Aya.

"Chidori, what's happening? Why are all the girls are giving me fierce and scary looks?" asked the confused golden brown hair girl. Chidori just kept silent.

"Hello, Ms. Mikage. Miori and Chidori, could you help shoo away all that girls standing in front of my door?" the principal spoke politely. The two girls nodded.

"Ah yes,… Ms. Mikage… I remember you have decided to host an exchange student, right? Here's your new exchange student. Meet Tooya Tomokazu from China(Err…just make this an OC)," the principal called Ms. Kuyo smiled. Aya turned to the guy sitting next to her. She almost dropped from her seat.

"Principal… are you sure this is my friend…" Aya spoke with her voice at a shaking tone. Her protector was her…exchange student? (So, that's the answer. Tooya is Aya's protector.) She can't believe it! If he was her partner, then, how come he's rescuing her? Tooya didn't even know much about her! Aya kept thinking as many questions kept popping out from her mind.

Tooya looked at the confused Aya. He knew he had to tell her who he really was and why was he here. But how?

"Ms. Mikage, please show Tooya what is in this school. Please make yourself at home, Mr. Tomokazu," Ms. Kuyo spoke. Aya left quickly as Tooya followed behind her.

Aya didn't even look at Tooya. A few girls peep from their class to see what was happening. Aya broke the silence a few minutes later.

"T-this is t-the music room," Aya trembled. She was quite shy as she blushed. She pointed at another decorative room with little pretty paper origamis on the top.

"Ah… this is the art room," Aya trembled again. Tooya just nodded. Suddenly, Chidori ran towards Aya.

"Aya-san!" Chidori hugged her. Aya was shocked and quickly broke the hug.

"Chidori! You know how rude is it to do like that?" Aya whispered to Chidori. Chidori lowered her head.

"So sorry,… I just wanted that guy beside you an autograph," Chidori spoke. Aya giggled.

"I thought you had forgotten that idea. Just do it later, okay?" Aya whispered back as she messed up the cute girl's hair. Chidori ran back to her class.

"Sorry for her rudeness,…" Aya apologized quickly. Tooya smiled.

"It's alright," Tooya replied. Aya then brought Tooya into her class. Aya felt really terrible when all the girls gave negative looks to Aya except for Miori and Chidori. The teacher then introduced Tooya.

"This is Tooya Tomokazu. He'll be here with us with three weeks and…" as the teacher spoke the girls went 'Yes!' "Tooya hope you enjoy yourself here. You'll sit beside Aya Mikage." The girls were shocked and angry with the golden brown hair girl. Tooya sighed. Aya decided best not to face the girls.

* * *

As Tooya sat in the car with Aya, he asked a few questions about her. 

"Anyway, I need to know about yourself. You're a total stranger to me," Tooya spoke although he knew about Aya very well. He hoped Aya wouldn't suspect him in anything.

"Oh…me? Err… I live with my brother Aki and my parents," Aya spoke. She didn't want to tell much about her own privacy.

"What about you, err…T-Tooya?" Aya continued. Tooya spoke in a tone that sounds so smooth and gentle like a gentleman's voice.

"I live in Shiang Hai with my parents and my two sisters, Yuko and Haruko. I live a simple life at home. Sometimes I help my mom to do house chores," when Tooya paused. Then he said no more. Aya just said an 'Oh…I see'.

* * *

"Hi, dad! I'm home! Meet my exchange student!" Aya spoke happily. Aki came forward to Tooya. 

"Don't you ever touch my sister. I'll kill you, if you did. And YOU! Don't you ever date a stranger like him!" Aki scolded them. Aya and Tooya just obeyed and quickly ran away from Aki.

"Hey! I haven't finish talking yet!" Aki shouted furiously as he shook his fist at the two people who were out of his sight.

* * *

"Aya, how's school?" all her family members asked her. Aya felt embarrassed of the way her family members acted in front of Tooya. 

Aya came out with a simple reply, "School's fine. A lot of fun. I mean plenty." All her family members looked at each other with a 'same old reply' look. And then they ate ignoring the presence of Tooya who was eating his food slowly. Suddenly, Aya stood up.

'I don't seem to have appetite eating. I'll be upstairs," she spoke as she quickly ran quickly up the stairs. She locked the door in her room and jumped into her comfortable bed. The family members gave weird looks like 'She's hiding something from us!'

"Tooya doesn't seem like he knows me at all. Then how come he's saving me?" as she slowly closed her eyes. Suddenly, without Aya's knowledge, a shadow outside Aya's bedroom vanished in thin air.

* * *

**A/N: After I just finish onecountry exam, another school exam pops up! Have to study again - - ;; I'll not update very soon. My birthday's coming soon! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 It Happened All Too Fast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ayashi No Ceres, of course! I wish I didn't need to write this disclaimer (sigh).**

**A/N: At last, I 've reached my target for the number of reviews! Yahoo! (But that doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing me ) I'm updating now cuz my exam's really near and I don't want to keep you all guys waiting! Now, to my favourite part of my story:- my wonderful and caring reviewers:-**

**To gunz- Wow! What a coincidence! And all the best for your examstoo! I'll quickly update as soon as I finish my exam if I can!**

**To anime59 - At first, that was what I wanted to put but I changed my mind and wanted to think something different. I'll see what I can do about the Aya and Tooya pair. There are some points here why is Tooya saving Aya but in the next chapter, it'll reveal all(almost) why are these mysterious things happening to her. **

**To BlueMeteorGirl - Thank you or being so supportive and reviewing my first fic! Actually, I wanted to dedicate this story to you. Is it too late? But I don't want to be selfish so I'll say this story is for everyone but specially for you.**

**To twinxbloomsparx - How you know my story will be out so soon? But anyway, you're right. And thanks for being so supportive.**

**And now, continue reading and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3: It Happen All Too Fast**

Sitting in the room of darkness except a candle light beside her, she sat on her most comfortable red couch. She had pretty blue eyes and light brown hair. Her clothes were very elegant that fit her slim body.

"So…" the lady spoke in a soft voice "no sign of any powers of the goddess?" Her assistants, who were standing a few feet away from her, shook their heads.

"I see… but Tooya's responsible for this cuz he was with Aya longer than my other assistant. Have you protected her well?" The lady stood up and came closer to Tooya.

"Yes… Miss Suzuno…" Tooya answered. The lady smiled.

"Good. I don't want to see something strange happening to her. You must try not to let her be shock, scare, angry and others that are negative. Her powers can show out anytime due to all these effects. Get it?" Lady Suzuno (Miss Suzuno) sat down again. The assistants just nodded obediently.

"I see… and remember your rules. Never fall in love with anybody you're protecting. Cuz if you get caught in love,… your powers will be taken away," Lady Suzuno said in a serious tone. Her assistants nodded again.

"And now is…" Lady Suzuno looked at the grandfather clock "is 5.00 am. It's now time for all of you to sleep. Clear away all evidence so that the goddess won't notice anything from you."

* * *

Aya and Tooya were walking back to school under the hot sun. As Aya couldn't stand the heat, she decided to buy an ice cream. 

"I'm going to buy an ice-cream. You stay here. Would you like any, Tooya-san?" Aya asked politely. Her hair fluttered with the wind. She looked really pretty.

Tooya shook his head. Aya quickly cross the road. Suddenly, something unexpected happen to her.

As she was in the middle of the road, the walking traffic light turned red. A car was racing towards Aya. The driver didn't see Aya as he was talking on his handphone.

Tooya tried to warn Aya but something stopped him from doing so. As the car came closer, a shadow from above pushed Aya away just a few inches away from the car. The driver was shocked when he saw what happened and stopped with a screech.

The golden brown hair girl was shocked too when a guy suddenly grabbed her. Luckily, her powers weren't out yet. However her visions got blurrer and blurrer due to the sudden shock. She couldn't recognize who the guy was but knew it wasn't Tooya cuz the guy's hair was the same colour as Aya's.

She suddenly felt something strange in her. Like something was changing herself into another person. And then, she fainted. The guy quickly put her at the side of the road and left while Tooya quickly rushed to Aya.

Up on the rooftops, a shadow disappeared swiftly.

* * *

Tooya sat beside Aya's hospital bed. He looked at Aya who was sleeping soundly. Then, a man walked in. 

"Great job, guy. I wish I had sharp eyes like you," Tooya teased the man. The man smiled back.

"Well, you have sharp hearing so is fair and square for both of us," the guy replied back. Suddenly, Aya stirred.

"Oops… time to leave! I'll leave this pretty goddess to you!" as he disappeared. Tooya was feeling quite sleepy at that time so he thought the goddess would not wake up so fast.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aya woke up feeling a little dizzy. She wanted to have a quench of thirst but there was no cup of water on the table. At first, she wanted to wake Tooya up to accompany her to the hospital kitchen (watever is it, but I mean there's water over there). But when she saw the snoring Tooya, she silently left her room. 

The corridor was really quite and there wasn't a nurse around. Aya looked at her watch. It was already 10.30 p.m. "So late!" Aya thought to herself. She searched for the hospital kitchen and a few minutes later, she found one.

As she was about to drank a glass of water when something hit her head. The glass dropped and a tinkling sound was heard. A shadow carried Aya away out of the window.

* * *

Tooya woke up with a shock when he heard the sound. The first thing he thought was that he hoped that wasn't Aya. But when he saw Aya's empty hospital bed, he quickly rushed to the kitchen. 

He saw shattering pieces of glass on the floor and a bracelet. Tooya picked it up and on the bracelet was engraved with the name of Aya Mikage. A few nurses rushed to the kitchen, as they were afraid there was robbery. Tooya pushed away the nurses as he quickly left the hospital. If Lady Suzuno knows about this, he's totally dead (of course, you know what I mean, he's severely punished).

Suddenly, his handphone vibrated in his pocket. Tooya stopped moving and quickly took out the phone. Tooya hoped it won't be Lady Suzuno.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be updating this story naybe in two or three weeks time! I'm really packed with a lot of work to do! Study, exams, parties, tuitions... you name it! I'm finding my story getting more boring and boring. And when you review, be honest of how my story is!**

**I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson's song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'. Of course, I need time to relax, lol! Have fun reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Troubles When Aya Disappears

**Disclaimer: Ayashi No Ceres belongs to Yuu Watase, not ME! Yuu Watase's much better than me, see the difference?**

**A/N: I'm acually updating this story two days before my exam. I feel uneasy keeping all my reviewers to wait. This may be my longest chapter for this story. 14 reviews... that's so cool! Anyway... you know what I'm going to do next!**

**To gunz: You're the first person who spotted it! I'm so happy ! Thank you and I also wish you a Happy Birthday on what day your birthday is. I've updated!**

**To Akira Bloom93: Wow! You reviewed all my three chapters at once! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday and Happy Birthday to you too! Sorry, the shadow's not Yuuhi. And since almost everybody wants an AyaToya pair, then okay!**

**To anime59: Be patient! Of course I'll make Aya and Toya like each other. Let's just say this will always be an AyaToya pair. **

**To Forbidden.Heartz: Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to make this story more interesting!**

**And time to enjoy! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Troubles when Aya disappears**

Tooya trembled as he took out his handphone. He clicked the 'Receive Call' button and started to listen to who was speaking.

"Hello…Tooya," a very sweet voice spoke. Tooya jumped and quickly switched off his phone. The only thing on his mind was 'Crap! I'm dead! I'm dead!"

Suddenly, a guy appeared in front of Tooya. This guy is the person who saved Aya from the car accident.

"You can't escape from Miss Suzuno. I told her EVERYTHING that happened just now," Yuuhi smiled. Tooya was so furious that he quickly grabbed hold of Yuuhi's shirt collar and ready to punched him when a puff of smoke appeared between them.

"You boys,… don't act like kids here. You're actually quite lucky that nobody's watching us. Anyway,…"Lady Suzuno turned to Yuuhi "YOU CRAPPY LIAR! DON'T SHOW OFF THAT YOU HAD FOUND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GODDESS! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TELEPATHIC POWER AND JUST NOW YOU WERE SLEEPING ON MY CHAIR!" as she punched and kicked Yuuhi. Tooya look at them with this look. --;;

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! Tooya! HELP ME!" Yuuhi screamed. Tooya just left the two of them fighting.

* * *

"You're a lousy friend, Tooya. If you had any problem, I won't helped you out," Yuuhi spoke to the guy beside him. Yuuhi was hurt badly with bruises here and there and bandages here and there, thanks to that 'evil' Lady Suzuno. (Poor Yuuhi!)

"Shut up, you bratty guy! I have two lousy assistants here who cannot take care of a silly goddess! Ooops… I mean…err… pretty goddess! But…" she sighed "you two have some extremely rare skills and abilities." The two guys felt guilty.

"Anyway, Aya's in the hands of Kagami. His accomplice is the one who kidnapped Aya," she spoke as she looked up and whispered something to the sky with the words 'Please be safe, Aya'.

* * *

"AYA! AYA! Has anybody seen my daughter?" a tearful mom cried. Aya's family had arrived only to find that her daughter was not in her hospital bed. Aki consoled his mother while his father just looked at the empty bed with shocked.

"Erm…you're Mrs…" a nurse came in. Aki answered for his mother.

"Mikage. My sister, Aya Mikage, is missing. Have you seen her?" Aki spoke and saw the nurse bit her lip. The nurse quickly ran out of the room and called somebody. A few minutes later, the nurse came back with a woman doctor (men doctors…I don't really like writing fics with men doctors in it! Sorry!). The nurse told what happened. The doctor just nodded. Then the doctor called Aki out of the room while his mom was still sobbing.

After Aki closed the door behind him, the doctor spoke to him in a serious tone.

"From what I see, your sister disappeared from the kitchen. We heard the glass dropped and quickly rushed to the scene where they only found a red hair guy picking up some bracelet and ran out of the kitchen door. That's all we know. I'm sorry but we failed to find your daughter," the doctor said unhappily to the guy in front of her. She walked away.

Aki was speechless. Aya…disappeared? It must be something to do with that idiotic red hair guy. He must have done something to her. If I see him, he'll be dead for sure, Aki thought to himself.

Aki later entered the room with a fake smile. Suddenly, his mother ran towards him.

"What did the doctor say to you? Did she know where's Aya? Is Aya safe?" she spoke and tried to catch a breath. Suddenly, she fainted.

"MOM!" Aki shouted "Help! Someone's unconscious!" while Aki's father went to call for help.

* * *

Around ten meters away, three people felt absolutely guilty. Tooya felt like his heart was stabbed.

"Aki's suspecting you. This whole place is going upside down because of the disappearance of a 16-year-old high school student. Tooya, you'll have to leave. Yuuhi, you've to follow him. You all better search for Aya. I'll stay here and report to you if I've got news," Lady Suzuno spoke. Both the guys nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Now… where am I? It's so shaky here. Is it an earthquake? No… it doesn't feel that way. THIS ISN'T THE HOSPITAL! CRAP! NOW WHERE IS THIS PLACE?" a golden brown hair girl shouted inside her head. And then, she began to feel the strange tingling thing in her like what she felt at the car accident.

"AYA…" the voice spoke in her head. Aya felt shock.

"W-who are you? Where am I, tell me! W-w…" Aya trembled as she spoke softly to herself.

"I AM THE OTHER SOUL IN YOUR BODY," the voice replied. Aya felt really scared when she hear the word 'other soul'.

"How did you came into my body? When did you came?" Aya spoke in her head but in a more frightened voice. The voice of the person in her head said in a calm voice.

"I HAVE BEEN WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN. YOU WERE ALSO MY LAST AND ONLY DESCENDANT." Aya felt a bit more relax when she talked in a calm voice.

"YOU ARE TO HELP ME TO FIND MY CELESTIAL ROBE OR YOU CALL IT THE 'HAROGOMO' (How is it spelt? Please tell me if you know) SO THAT I CAN GO BACK TO WHERE I BELONG AND LEAVE YOU," she talked a little more since Aya kept silent.

"But how do I know where's the harogomo?" Aya asked her. The voice was getting softer and softer.

"PLEASE INFORM LADY SUZUNO THAT I HAVE FINALLY CONTACTED YOU. BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS…" but the voice was cut off when Aya heard a conversation around her.

* * *

"Sir, you think we should do something to her so the goddess can appear?" said a lady. The 'sir' shook his head.

"No, not at this moment. When we reach the experiment lab, then we'll talk about it, Miyuri," the 'sir' spoke. Thegirl calledMiyuri nodded.

* * *

"Crap! I have three major things to do! Find my adorable sister, take care of my mom and… this red hair guy," as Aki cracked his fist. He sat in the ambulance right beside his father as his mother was lying on the stretcher (is that call a stretcher? My grammar is really bad, you know). The nurses were trying to keep the woman awake.

As the ambulance was racing towards the hospital, Aki caught sight of a red hair guy and another guy's hair with the same colour of Aki's. Aki suddenly shouted.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS AMBULANCE!" he shouted. Everybody was so shock of the sudden loud voice that they almost injured Aki's mother. Aki's father slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing? Your mother is here and in critical condition and there you are screaming like a hooligan (you think so?)," Aki's father said in a serious voice.

"THAT GUY TOOK AYA AWAY!" he shouted again as he pointed outside the ambulance window. But nothing was seen.

"I think it's just an illusion of yours. Now sit down and be a good boy," his father calmed down a little. Aki looked at his father in disgust and sat down looking out at the window.

"I swear that I did saw him. That Tooya," he mumbled.

* * *

"Phew! That was close! You stupid idiot! Luckily I saw that guy in the ambulance! If I'm not mistaken it is Aya's brother…" Yuuhi yelled at him as they hid behind a bush and knocked Tooya's head.

"I heard him screaming. We better hurry. But where is Aya anyway?" Tooya spoke looking to see whether nobody's watching them. Suddenly, Yuuhi's phone vibrated.

"It's a message from Lady Suzuno. She says she sense Aya is near a forest. We better check it out. But which forest?" Yuuhi took out the phone and checked the message.

'I think I know where," as Tooya show a hand language to call Yuuhi to follow him. I hope Aya's alright. It'll be totally my fault if she's harmed, Tooya thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I'll confirm this fic as an AyaToya pair. Sorry for the Yuuhi fans out there! Because I also love Yuuhi! (as well as Toya) I need to study now! Bye! And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Soul

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own anything. But this story is MY story and original! Only the characters belong to Yuu Watase! **

**A/N: Yeah! My exam's over! I'm so happy! By the way, if you would like to talk to me, please e-mail me at because I'm feeling really bored recently. I'm trying to make every chapter I make really long so that the readers will love to read a bit more. I would love to have at least 25 reviews so I'll update! I need more reviews please! I've change my user look-up into a more simpler form!Reviews time now! Yeah!**

**To Forbidden.Heartz - I'll make sure Aya will always be in every chapter. Thanks for the 'hagoromo' thing, I've not watch the show for almost nine months. Thanks for the review!**

**To gunz - I like your review style! It's really cool! Anyway, thanks for the idea of the 'mana' thing, and I've updated just like what you say! Thanks for the 'hagoromo' thing. I hope I get good results for my exam! And thanks for the review!**

**To anime59 -Thanks for the spelling of 'hagoromo'. I really have trouble with it!**

**Now time for ready and don't forget to read and review!**

**Chapter 5: The Other Soul**

Aki sat outside the emergency room. His dad had fell asleep after waiting for three hours.

"How irresponsible!" Aki thought. He got up and recalled what had happened just now. His hatred grew more for Tooya. He was more worried for his sister than his parents. The many times he spent with Aya were never forgettable.

"I swear that if he hurt Aya, he will die in my hands," he swore to himself.

* * *

"Get down you fucking bitch!" a voice shouted at a brown-eyed girl. The girl trembled as she struggled to keep herself balanced. She was tied on her hands and legs. 

"Don't be that harsh and watch your mouth, Miyuri-san. I told you we will discuss about this in the lab. Now," he turned to the goddess "Are you ready?" he grinned with an evil smile. The look was showing that he was hiding something very secretive from her. Aya spit at the 'sir'.

"WHY AM I HERE? TELL ME!" she cried "WHAT GODDE…" but all of a sudden her mouth was glued like a sticker. Miyuri had cast a spell on her.

"Shut up. How disrespectful you've shown to Sir Kagami. Sir, would you like a handker…" but Sir Kagami pushed Miyuri away.

"No, thank you. I see that she's starting to follow us. We'll release you from the ties but you are still under the watchful eyes of both of us. No matter where you are, you can never escape," he turned away with a cold voice. Aya trembled again.

"Why must I go to the hospital kitchen? Will somebody saved me like how Tooya saved me? What's going on here? Why are all these happening to me?" thousands of things shouted in her head. And then another question popped out from her head.

"The other soul in me, could you speak to me?" she asked it in her head. No answer. She sighed as she walked in between Miyuri and Sir Kagami.

* * *

Tooya and Yuuhi were five hundred meters away from Aya and the two people with her. Yuuhi strained his eyes to see where Aya was. 

"I think my eyes will popped out if I keep continuing doing this," Yuuhi spoke so loudly until Tooya have to show some sign language to ask Yuuhi to keep quite.

"What's wrong? We're just the only ones in these area," he spoke loudly again. Tooya knocked his head.

"Shut up, you doink! Who knows who will be lurking behind these trees?" he warned the golden brown hair guy. Yuuhi pretended to shut his ears. Tooya just shook his head and started to lead the way.

* * *

"AYA MIKAGE…" the voice came back. Aya woke up only to see herself in a small room full of machines. All of them were connected to her. She saw the two people and another guy with blonde hair. 

"AYA…" the voice spoke again. Aya quickly concentrated on the voice.

"I still don't know who are you. I need to know more about everything else," she said in her head. The person cleared her voice.

"MY NAME'S CERES MIKAGE AND I'M A CELESTIAL BEING. I'LL BEGIN ALL ABOUT MY STORY. ARE YOU READY?" Ceres replied in a calm voice. Aya said a quiet 'Yes'. Ceres cleared her voice again.

"I WAS BATHING WITH MY SEVEN SISTERS (I don't know how many but from I read from other legends that were related to Ceres, there were eight celestial maidens altogether.) IN A LAKE NEAR A WATERFALL. WHILE I WAS ABOUT TO FOLLOW MY SISTERS BACK TO HEAVEN, I FOUND MY HAGOROMO (thanks for the help to my three reviewers! I haven't watch Ayashi No Ceres for quite a long time!) WENT MISSING. AFTER SEARCHING FOR THIS CELESTIAL ROBE WHICH IS ALSO CALL MANA (oh yes…there's another name for it…thank you to gunz, my reviewer.), I GAVE UP. ALL OF A SUDDEN, A GUY APPEARED. HE SHOWED ME THE HAGOROMO. I WANTED TO TAKE IT WHEN HE SAID THAT I'VE TO MARRIED HIM AND GIVE BIRTH TO FOUR CHILDREN ONLY THEN I CAN TAKE BACK THE ROBE. I AGREED WITH HIM (One of the legend said something like this.)" the voice paused for one moment. Aya felt something injected into her veins. She closed her eyes.

"I'm still listening, Ceres," Aya answered back.

"GOOD. NOW, I'LL CONTINUE. AFTER I HAD THREE CHILDREN, MY HUSBAND, SHISO MIKAGE, WAS TORTURED BY A GROUP OF GUYS FOR NOT PAYING HIS DEBTS. BY THAT TIME, HE WAS NEAR TO DEATH. MINUTES BEFORE HE DIED, I KEPT ASKING THE SAME QUESTION FROM THE DAY I MARRIED HIM. THE QUESTION WAS ABOUT WHERE HE KEPT THE MANA. HE REFUSED TO TELL ME, BUT I BEGGED HIM TO. HE PITIED ME AND TOLD ME THAT HE USED THAT MANA IN A GAMBLING GAME AND GAVE THE MANA TO THE PERSON WHO WON THE GAMBLING GAME. HOWEVER, THIS WAS HARD TO FIND BECAUSE HE NEVER SAID THAT PERSON'S NAME. I WENT ASKING PEOPLE AROUND WHETHER THEY HAVE SEEN OR HEARD ABOUT MY CELESTIAL ROBE. THIS NEWS WERE SPREAD AND THE PERSON WHO HAD THIS MANA MUST HAVE USE IT FOR HIS OWN PURPOSE AFTER FINDING OUT HOW USEFUL THE HAGOROMO WAS," Ceres spoke. Aya understood her mission but the next thing Ceres was talking about didn't make Aya believe what she had heard.

"MY GENERATION WAS PASSED DOWN. THE PERSON WHO HAD THE MANA MUST HAVE GIVEN TO SOME PEOPLE AND THEY ALL HAVE THEIR OWN GENERATION WITH EACH DESCENDANT HAVE A MAGICAL POWER. HOWEVER," Ceres paused and felt quite uneasy saying the next line "YOUR MOTHER IS NOT YOUR REAL MOTHER. YOUR FATHER DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT BEFORE YOU WERE GIVEN BIRTH AND YOUR MOTHER DIED A FEW DAYS AFTER SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU. SINCE HER SIR NAME WAS MIKAGE AND YOUR FATHER DIED BEFORE YOU HAD YOUR BIRTH CERTIFICATE, SO YOUR SIR NAME WILL BE MIKAGE. YOUR MOTHER IS MY DESCENDANT. YOU WERE LATER GIVEN TO YOUR FATHER'S BROTHER TO TAKE CARE OF YOU.YOUR MOTHER TOLD THEM TO NEVER TELL YOU WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU IN THE PAST AND CHANGED THEIR SIR NAME TO MIKAGE."

Aya couldn't believe her ears. She thought Ceres must be kidding but from Ceres's voice, she had to force herself to take this as the truth.

"But Aki's hair has the same hair colour as mine since we were born! He couldn't have dyed his hair because you can't dye your hair at a so tender age!" Aya fought back. Ceres continued to speak in a calm voice.

"YOUR BROTHER HAD THE SAME HAIR COLOUR LIKE YOU, HIS BROTHER AND AKI. I HAVE TO STOP HERE NOW. TELL LADY SUZUNO I HAVE TOLD YOU THIS," and nothing was heard from her. Who is Lady Suzuno? Aya questioned herself. Aya suddenly felt like her body was floating.

* * *

"She seems to be talking to somebody in her, Sir Kagami," the blonde hair guy spoke. Miyuri and Kagami gave an evil smile. 

"Aya must be communicating with the goddess. What a good help for us and how stupid she is," Miyuri laughed.

* * *

"What do you hear Tooya?" Yuuhi spoke to the red hair guy as they sneaked into the Mikage Building. Both Tooya and Yuuhi had defeated the bodyguards outside. 

"I heard someone laughing. A very evil laughter. It sounds like it's coming from the left corridor. Hurry!" Tooya whispered to Yuuhi. Yuuhi gave an 'okay' sign.

* * *

Lady Suzuno sat in her house as she faced the window. The moon shone brightly at her. She kept praying to the sky hoping only for the best to Tooya and Yuuhi and hoping they will take Aya back to her house safely. 

A few minutes later, her handphone vibrated. She was shocked to see the message. Aya was in the experiment lab? Ceres and Aya will be in a critical mode!

* * *

**A/N: Let me ask all the readers a question, do you support evil or good? Please review me about this because this will be related to this story! I may be updating in a week or two, because I'm getting really busy with holiday plans and international competitions... Anyway, please read and review!**

**-Akira**


	6. Chapter 6 Lonely

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone! Remember I said I will update in a week or two last time? Very sorry! I was sO busy doing my stuff, and I've to get ready with my Cinderella play this Thursday! And I've a new story about Cardcaptor Sakura, soif you want to read it, read it and review it or otherwise don't. Anyway, I wasn't that satisfied with the number of reviews...but nevermind .I've no idea what title to put on this story and suddenly when that 'Mr. Lonely' song (of course, this is Akon's song) got into my head, I just blindly wrote the title. Okay, I'll quit the talking and reply to my dearest and most precious reviewers :**3

**To Forbidden.Heartz : Thank you for your review! I too support the darkness and I wanted a tragic ending for Toya and Aya. MUAHAHAHAHA!**(evil laugh) **Oh...but okay! I'll see about that! Making a good ending wasn't actually my idea but...I'll think about it!**

**To gunz : Okay! 'Good'! Well, good...I'll think of something good in this story...and my exam ended fast because of my country exam and so they didn't test those core subjects that had already happened in the country exam. Thanks for the review!**

**To TwinX stellasolaria : Two words. WHATEVER, TOO! (At least you read my Cardcaptor Sakura story, right, Stella?)**

**To anime59 : Bingo! Another 'good'! What can I do with the good? Hmph...I wanted tragedy for Aya and Toya actually but also I wanted good at the same time...but thanks for the review!**

**moon-bunnie : Erm...so far the only want I look for downloads like Ayashi No Ceres is www(dot)animesuki(dot)com. I'll try to contact you! But to tell you, if you want to type an e-mail address in here...it won't appear to me. Thanks for the review!**

**To karen41 : I can't get 25 reviews...so sad...but I managed to update! So I thank you for your consideration!**

**And now...enough of talking and enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 6:Lonely**

Aya found herself in an absolute empty world. She was feeling really uneasy, as though something was tearing her apart. She felt as though that the world has came to the end, the pain that was so unbearable that Aya could not even hold for long. And she knew, anytime, she would be on her way to heaven.

"AYA! HOLD YOURSELF! YOU KNOW YOU JUST CAN'T LET IT GO JUST LIKE THAT! WHERE'S THAT STRONG AND BRAVE AYA IN YOU?" a voice boomed from above. Aya was almost too weak to speak.

"I-I can't hold anymore…" her voice trembled. But the voice from above kept giving more encouragement to her.

"YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DIE! DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AGAIN?" the voice shouted at Aya. Aya recalled back the memories of she with all her friends together…her family…or she should say her uncle's family…the challenges they face together…the horror…the laughter…memories of joy and tearful days…these memories are so priceless…no…she can't lose them…she still need to have more memories in her…she must not die…

* * *

"Okay, it's almost near to death for her…" Kagami smiled. The blonde hair guy called Alex (somebody tell me whether is it Alex? I haven't watch ANC for a long time!) pitied Aya. He, of course, had no intention to hurt such an innocent girl but since he was tricked to work with Kagami, (which, particularly, is not the original thing from the real ANC show) he just had to obey Kagami's arrogant orders. 

CRASH! Miyuri quickly turned back and used her thin and elegant looking sword trying to hurt the intruder that crashed into the experiment room. Tooya and Yuuhi were facing their back to each other.

"What weapon do you have, Mr. Showoff?" Yuuhi bragged. Something appeared from Tooya's wrist, a middle-curved up sword. Yuuhi laughed a little.

"Ha! Still my sword is better than you!" as Yuuhi took out a sword normally used for samurais. (Err…I know I have quite little general knowledge…what is this sword called anyway?) But Miyuri was already ready and strike on not Yuuhi, but the sword.

"You guys over there, help me out or leave!" The brunette hair girl shouted over her shoulder. Neither Kagami or Alex was brave enough to fight and so they left.

"Cowards," she whispered in a soft voice. Yuuhi found it unbelievable that now, he had no weapon. But he still didn't give up. Tooya was already having difficulty facing Miyuri.

"Okay! Time for illusion!" And Miyuri disappears. Yuuhi wasn't aware what was happening around because he was trying to look for a weapon. The whole scenery was changed into a house scenery with furniture and a lot of household things. Not knowingly, the smart and evil Miyuri was now behind his back. Tooya, of course, with his sharp hearing could here her walking slowly to Yuuhi.

"Strike," Tooya said and as quick as lightning he strike on something that was invisible. But the sharp cry was heard from the invisible thing.

The illusion disappeared and Tooya saw a star on where he strike Miyuri. The star had a symbol of the mana. Tooya picked it up gently.

"Huh? What happened?" said Yuuhi. He was so blur that when he was looking for the weapon, he didn't know that the scenery had change because he was just too busy to find a weapon.

"You are so dumb," Tooya spoke to Yuuhi. Suddenly, both of them remembered about Aya and shouted "AYA!" They quickly rushed down and saw a quite lifeless body on the experiment bed. Yuuhi was too worried about the schoolgirl and accidentally knocked Tooya. The star in his hand fell and dropped onto Aya.

A bright light shone on Aya's chest as she absorbed the star. Aya coughed a little but was only half-conscious. Yuuhi quickly loosen the straps around the goddess and carried her but Tooya stopped his teammate from doing it.

"No, let me do the job. After all, I'm staying with her," Tooya said in a calm voice. Yuuhi was green in envy. Why does Tooya get all the advantages and benefits? The golden brown hair guy questioned himself.

* * *

**Aya's POV**

Ergh…I feel so weak…and how my back ache…owww…

Okay, now where is this place? Wait…this is familiar…my room! I thought the last time I saw myself was in the lab…Was I dreaming? No…I… don't want to think about that.

I got out of the room when I suddenly recalled back what Ceres had told me

_**Your father had the same hair colour as his brother, Aki and you…the family you live now is not your real family but your uncle's family…**_

Those words rang in my head. It seems like forever… I just had to let it out! It is so torturing! Where's Aki? I need to tell him! This is really urgent!

**End of POV**

* * *

"AKI!" Aya yelled as she stomped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. All of a sudden, her look-a-like twin brother surprised Aya with a plate of cookies. 

"What's in the rush, sis? Did you somehow smelt the fragrance of these cookies?" Aki smiled. Aya just stared at him.

"We need to talk," Aya answered seriously. She quickly dragged him into her room.

"Look," as Aya make sure nobody's outside and closed the door behind her "this is really something serious and when I speak don't interrupt." Aki was confused. Aya took a deep breath and mumbled "Here we go!"

"I…umm…please don't think I'm crazy but…"Aya couldn't bring herself out. Aki was very attentive to what Aya was speaking. He'll do anything to help his sister.

"Well…I found out that you…and me… we're not suppose to be together," she said weakly. Aki didn't understood what she meant.

"What are you talking about Aya-chan? Of course, everybody knows we're brother and sister not girlfriend and boyfriend…"but Aya interrupted his talking.

"I told you not to interrupt. What I mean…is that…I'm notyoursisterandyourmotherandfatheraremyauntanduncle," Aya said in a fast tone. Aki was shock to hear that news and didn't believe every word she said.

"Where did you get that stupid information?" he asked sternly. He was thinking who told her this crappy news. His parents never told him the truth what had actually happen.

"We're of course born on the same day, month and year! We're a family!" he continued. Unexpectedly, Aya's real mother had actually given birth to her on the same month and year like Aki. But Aki and Aya are actually two weeks difference in age.

"I…someone…I only remember someone told me about it…I just can't remember who the person is," she cried trying to cover the secret she had recently found out. The secret is about the celestial being in her body.

"Okay, I need to get Dad here because what you said is ridiculous and I want the real truth from Dad and you because I care about you the most. And I don't want to have any misunderstandings around here," he said and ran upstairs to look for his father. Aya was upset. Now she realize her family she lives in now is not her own family, who could comfort her?

Chidori? Miori? Aya thought. They are her best friends. Can she tell them the truth and can they keep a secret and comfort her?

Aya picked up the telephone and dialed Chidori's handphone number. No answer. Aya tried many times but it was useless. And then she dialed her house's phone number. Same problem.

After a few attempts, she called Miori but all she could hear was:-

**_Hello, this is Miori. I'm busy at this moment so please leave your name and message after the tone. Bye! _Beep**

Aya sighed. That'll make her the most miserable day of her life. As she looked upstairs, she remembered something.

What about…

* * *

**A/N: So** **everybody supported** **good? Then, okay! I'm a little tired now...it's 11pm here and I need to sleep cuz tomorrow there's school! And now... please read and review!**

* * *

_Preview from the next chapter_

_Aya and Aki sat at the back of the carbut they didn't face each other. Aya was so upset and scared while Aki was so angry and furious with everything. But his father was even worse. He didn't expect Aya to know it. How did she know this? his father thought. He was so furious until he heard Aya said "WATCH OUT!" And they saw two lights in front of them._

* * *

**This is just a bonus dialogue which is out of this story(erm...actually, it is much related to the next chapter):-**

**Aya: Tooya! Don't leave me!** (crying)

**Tooya: Sorry...I have to go back to China tomorrow.**

**Yuuhi:** (pops out)** Yeh! Tooya leaves! Aya, since this guy is leaving...will you love me?**

**Akira, Tooya and Aya: Stupid! Who asked you to pop out in this scene!**

**Akira: Cut! Erghh...troublesome Yuuhi...one, two, three...start the scene!**

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-Akira**


	7. Chapter 7 Danger!

**A/N: I don't think I won't be writing for a long time. My computer was at last repaired and I won't be writing anymore replies here. Gomen nasai! But I'll thank those who reviewed me. I'm doing this in school so I really need to rush now!Ja ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: DANGER!-A new enemy**

What about…Tooya?

Aya ran upstairs and knocked onto the door, which Tooya was sleeping in.

"Tooya, are you there?" Aya asked politely.

"Yeah, you can come in," Tooya said coolly. Aya walked in with tears trickling down her cheeks. She saw Tooya packing up.

"You're…" Aya slowly spoke "leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving tomorrow," Tooya said pretending that he hadn't heard what had happened downstairs.

Everybody's neglecting me…I'm alone…I couldn't even talk to my friends, Tooya's going, even my so called 'family' didn't even believe what I say. I'm so alone…

And Aya just ran out with her tears flying behind. She wanted to call Miori and Chidori again when…

"AYA MIKAGE!" someone shouted below. It was a very manly voice. And Aya knew it wasn't Aki at all.

It was her father, who had an extremely stern look and her brother with his arms crossed on his hips. Aya trembled.

"You call the woman lying in the hospital not your mother? How dare you!" Her father slapped Aya and Aya fell to the ground. Aki couldn't bear all this but for the sake of his 'sister' he had to say that Aya deserves it.

His father was half-afraid and half-angry when he heard the news from Aki about Aya.

Flashback 

_A man with golden brown hair and amber eyes walked into the house with a smile on his face. His wife will be coming back tomorrow and he thought all the wonderful things to welcome his wife home._

_Instead of receiving a greetings from his 'daughter' and son when he first walked into the house, a very anxious looking teenager welcome him home but the teen's tone wasn't very smooth. It was a very fast tone and the dad knew something really was going wrong._

"_Aya's gone crazy, dad. I'm very worry about her. She says that we're not her family at all. I don't know what disrespect she has shown to all the family members. It must be Tooya," said the caring son. His father didn't say anything at first and tried to make himself very angry. He knew that sooner or later, Aya and Aki would know the truth but not that fast. _

"_WHERE IS SHE?" his father said in a stern tone. He wanted to know how she got the information. But he must try to force Aya that all this is a rumor._

_End of Flashback_

"We must not blame Tooya for everything. Yes, he may be strange to us but he doesn't seem to know anything about us," his father cooled down.

"NO! THAT FOREIGNER MUST BE AN ASSASSIN! EVERYTIME WHEN AYA HAS GONE KIDNAPPED OR MAD OR SOMETHING, TOOYA IS ALWAYS WITH HER! I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE THIS STUPID GUY FOR EVERYTHING!" and Aki rushed upstairs but his father managed to caught up with him.

"Now, now, I know you care for your sister but you should also know that you can't simply point somebody who is so innocent. The good news is, Tooya is leaving tomorrow," his father persuaded him. Aki brightened up a little but frown again.

"Before he goes, I must kick his butt for disturbing my sister," Aki ran up.

"Here I come!" and Aki banged into the room. He saw an empty bed with a brown luggage on top. Tooya wasn't in the room. Aki checked the closet, under the bed, and everywhere when he noticed the window was open. He grinned and closed the window.

_That's what he'll get when he escapes. I wonder what is in his luggage_,Aki thought when he saw the luggage. He opened, hoping to see any unusual things inside. Nothing. Just the normal wear clothes…then Aki noticed something was missing. There was no passport in the bag. Aki again searched the room.

Tooya had been in another room-Aya's room. He had a certain bad feeling about Aki. He disappeared from Aya's room and appeared suddenly behind Aki. Then he knocked Aki unconscious. Aki didn't notice Tooya at the back and fainted. The red hair guy placed Aki on his bed and disappeared again. His father later came upstairs and when he saw Aki lying down, he thought Aki was tired after all the shouting he himself done.

"He's not coming, Aya," her 'father' said as he closed the door behind him. Aya sighed. They were going to visit Aki's mother now. Aya then got into the car and sat at the back seat.

x.x.x.0x.x.x.

"Aya, actually the news is true. You are my niece. I was afraid that you and Aki were too young to except the consequences when you know the real truth," the older version of Aki spoke. Aya kept silent. She feel very unsafe to speak because she was afraid she may cause matters worse. Her father continued.

"Well, I know we are not good parents…"

"YES, YOU ARE! BUT WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME AND AKI EARLIER ABOUT ALL THIS? YOU THOUGHT WE COULD BECOME ENEMIES WHEN WE HEARD THIS NEWS? NO WAY! AND YOU SLAP ME IN FRONT OF AKI! YOU DON'T NEED TO SLAP ME IN FRONT OF HIM, RIGHT? YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING IS IT?" Aya shouted. She was way too mad. And her father was getting more and more curious of how did Aya got this information.

"YOU SHUT UP, OKAY? LET THE BIG TALK FIRST! NOW TELL ME WHO TOLD YOU THIS…" her uncle shouted. Suddenly, Aya saw two lights coming towards them.

"WATCH OUT!"

x.x.x.0x.x.x.

The ambulance didn't notice Aya was at the back of the car. They took the man out of the car, leaving Aya unconscious and bloody behind. Tooya and Yuuhi who happened to be there pushed their way into the car when two police stopped them.

"Sorry, you are not aloud to cross here," one of the police said. Yuuhi quickly appeared behind the policemen and hit their neck out of consciousness.

"Very sorry, mister, but we're in an emergency," Tooya spoke. They transformed into policemen. When the coast was clear, Tooya quickly grab Aya out of the car. Then they began rushing to the nearest hospital in top speed.

"Tooya, I think we're not alone," Yuuhi stopped. A truck was coming forward towards them.

"JUMP!" Tooya shouted holding Aya in a bridal style. Yuuhi did as he was told. They both jumped at the same time, avoiding the truck. The driver threw a paper at Yuuhi that landed on his head. The golden brown hair guy tried to balance the paper on his head.

"Wonderful head balance," the red hair guy smiled and took the piece of paper on his head.

"Meet you at the Cherry Blossom Park tomorrow in the morning, saviors. The goddess is dead.

_Regards,_

_The Archer"_

Tooya crumpled the paper and rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. He grabbed Yuuhi's hand at the same time making Yuuhi flying up and down as he ran. When they reached there, they transformed back into their own clothes. They rushed to the counter. 

"Good evening, sir. How could I help…" the nurse looked at the bleeding Aya in Tooya's arms "EMERGENCY! BRING THIS PATIENT TO THE E.R.!" The nurse alerted all the doctors and surgeons. Two doctors took the stretcher bed and took Aya from Tooya's arms. Then, the doctors rushed away leaving Yuuhi and Tooya behind.

"Yuuhi, this is serious case. Call Miss Suzuno now," Tooya spoke not facing Yuuhi. Yuuhi nodded. _It's gonna be a nightmare today and tomorrow, _both the guys thought.


End file.
